Minha Nova Vida
by Tsuki Ryuu Hime
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Gaara, Ino teve que deixar a vila de Suna. No caminho de volta a vila de Konoha ela conhece uma pessoa por quem, depois de um tempo, se afeiçoa. Seria esta uma oportunidade de ser feliz novamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Depois de uma briga com Gaara, Ino teve que deixar a vila de Suna. No caminho de volta a vila de Konoha ela conhece uma pessoa por quem, depois de um tempo, se afeiçoa. Seria esta uma oportunidade de ser feliz novamente?

**Rating:** M (recomendável para maiores de 18 anos)

**Aviso**: Hentai, Nudez, Linguagem imprópria, Insinuação de sexo, Spoiler.

**Casal principal: **.::Ino X Deidara**::.**

**Disclaime: **Naruto não me pertence, isso não é novidade... Mas o Hidan, sim u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>:

Bem, não sei se vai dar certo, é a primeira vez que posto uma história aqui...mais espero que vocês gostem

bjinhus . Sue-san

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1- Motivos<strong>

Corria por entre as árvores, não parara em lugar algum, as lágrimas caiam dos seu rosto e os soluços ecoavam pela floresta.

Há quase três dias aquilo havia acontecido, e ela se lembrava como se visse a cena diante de seus olhos.

Flash back ON!

Ino andava pela vila, os aldeões ainda não haviam aprovado seu relacionamento com o kage, alguns nem lhe dirigiam a palavra,mais ela não se importava, estava feliz e ele também isso sim era importe!suspirou pesadamente lembrando de seus amigos. Fazia 6 meses que havia se mudado para Sunagakure e 6 meses que não via nenhum de seus amigos, com exceção de Kankuro e Temari. Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela cena a sua frente: Gaara e Matsuri estavam lá se beijando, ela ficou em choque lágrimas se formavam em seu olho deixando a visão turva, mais ela se recusara a chorar não seria mais humilhada do que já estava

Ino- Gaara...como pode? - falou com a voz trêmula

Gaara- Ino, não e o que voce... - sentiu a quentura em sua face, o tapa que Ino lhe dera não doía tanto quanto seu significado.

Gaara- Ino...- Gaara tenta iniciar uma conversa civilizada

Ino- não! Não quero ouvir suas desculpas ou razoes -gritava- me responda Gaara voce algum dia me amou?

Gaara- Ino eu sei que...

Ino- responda! eu preciso saber... - as lágrimas caiam descontroladamente pela face da loira

Gaara- eu te amo, sempre te amei Ino...-suspirou- foi a Matsuri que me agarrou – falava com sinceridade visivel em sua face

percebeu que Gaara nao estava mentindo, ela convivera a tanto tempo com o ruivo que sabia identificar quando estava mentindo, desviou os olhos para Matsuri, que a olhava com uma cara cinica, um olhar debochado e um sorriso de lado. Se arrependeu tanto... queria poder voltar no tempo e não ter dito a ele nada daquilo. Caminhou em direcao a Matsuri, a atacou jogando-a contra uma arvore, esta revidou e Gaara a defendeu

Matsuri- Gaara-sama, por que?

Gaara- Matsuri...saia.-falou no seu habitual tom frio.

Ino- Gaara me desculpe eu n'ao devia ter duvidado de você... - falou com remorso

os comentários dos aldeões se dividia em "não sei como ele a agüenta" e "ela devia ir embora da vila"

Gaara- tudo bem, vamos para casa.- disse caminhando ate ela e lhe dando um abraco

depois disso tudo ocorreu normalmente ate que

?- ela não pode ficar!

Gaara- ela vai ficar!-ouviu a voz autoritária do namorado

?- ela devera ir embora imediatamente. - era uma voz que reconheceu sendo de um dos anciões do kage

?- ela só trará problemas ao senhor, o barraco de ontem e as fofocas que andam pela vila foram só o começo! - falou a outra anciã

-silêncio-

?- ou manda ela de volta ou renuncia o posto de kazekage- falou ancião- decida-se até amanhã as 10:00 hs

Gaara-hai -falou tristemente, ele já havia tomado sua decisão.

Ino saiu antes de ouvir o resto da conversa

no mesmo dia na casa do kage

Gaara- Ino devemos conversar...-suspirou- deve ter ouvido minha conversa com os anciões da vila...sabe que eu te amo, mais não posso deixar meu posto de kage e abandonar meus deveres para com a vila

Ino:G-Gaara se foi pela briga que tive com a Matsuri eu garanto que não vai mais acontecer e...

Gaara-eu tenho certeza que não Ino...-ela viu seu olhar antes inexpressivo tomar um brilho triste- quero que saia da vila de suna Ino, tem até amanhã ao meio dia.

Ino-Gaara como pôde? - falou com a voz trêmula

Gaara- acabou Ino, depois que você saiu, os anciões disseram-me que deveria casar com um mulher nascida na vila.

Ino- e desde quando é submisso a ordens Gaara?

Gaara- desde quando me tornei um shinobi – ele a encarou – nossa relação foi um erro, isso é tudo... adeus Yamanaka-san

flash back OFF!

Ino: Gaara, p-por que? -falava entre soluços- eu te amo tanto...-sentiu uma aproximação, um chackra muito forte- q-quem está ai -disse tentando manter o timbre de voz firme

?-...

cri cri cri

Ino-apareça!- disse sacando uma kunai

?- quem é você,un?

Ino- creio que eu perguntei primeiro

?- meu nome é Deidara,un – disse saindo de trás de uma árvore

Ino- meu nome é Yamanaka Ino – arregalou os olhos ao ver sua capa negra com nuvens vermelhas – akatsuki? O-oque está fazendo aqui?

Deidara- não estou em missão se é o que quer saber, un -sorriu de lado – e não quero lutar com alguém que mal se põe em pé,un

Ino- é verdade,né -sorriu tristemente – poderia me matar com facilidade, no estado em que me encontro agora não teria forças para revidar ou defender-me...

Deidara-o que foi? Brigou com o namorado, un? - falou ironicamente, mais não pensou que fosse verdade e arregalou os olhos quando viu a Yamanaka chorar compulsivamente, ficou desesperado -precisa conversar,un? "o que diabos estou fazendo?"

Ino- ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente- eu mal o conheço e você é um possível inimigo...

Deidara- já disse que não estou aqui em missão,un

- silêncio-

Deidara- suspirou- vou buscar comida, estou com fome, se quiser pode comer comigo,un

Ino assentiu em silêncio, minutos depois o loiro voltou com frutas, peixes e alguns galhos secos para a fogueira

Deidara se aproximou de Ino com o peixe já frito e as frutas " o que tem nessa mulher que me atrai afinal?" -reparou no cabelo e nos olhos da loira - " parece uma irmã gêmea minha" -pensou divertido

Ino comeu em silêncio estava fraca demais para contestar

Ino- D-Deidara não é? - disse tentando iniciar uma conversa com o loiro que deu um pulo de susto quase imperseptível

Deidara-sim, você é Yamanaka Ino, certo? - disse o loiro- eu acho que já vi você antes... - falou tentando recordar

Ino- eu não lembro de tê-lo visto mais...-olhou para ele atentamente- acho que já ouvi falar a seu respeito...-falou forçando a memória - "Gaara- Ino, soube que vai em uma missão envolvendo a akatsuki, tome cuidado... eu não conheço todos mais lutei com um que 'quase' me matou... ele era loiro e tinha uma franja... simplificando era quase seu 'irmão gêmeo' – falou divertido" - arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, seria aquele loiro que se mostrara tão gentil que havia 'quase' matado Gaara? - Você...foi você que lutou contra o Gaara-kun?

Deidara- sim ele me deu trabalho, un-falou divertido – ahh... você é a namorada dele não é? Estávamos panejando sequestrá-la- falou naturalmente

Ino: não sou mais, os anciões da aldeia não aprovaram nosso namoro – falou cerrando os punhos – perai...vocês iam me seqüestrar? - falou espantada

Deidara- e está desse jeito por isso, un? Sim íamos seqüestrá-la – falou como se aquilo fosse algo obvio – posso explodir suna pra você,un

Ino- ex-explodir? não, não é necessário – falou nervosa – eu quero vingança de apenas uma pessoa... Matsuri!

Deidara- Matsuri? Nunca ouvir falar, ela é ninja,un?

Ino- ela é uma ex-aluna do Gaara, ele gostava muito dela...-suspirou- há mais ou menos três dias eu a vi beijando o Gaara

Deidara já entendera parte da história = Ino amava Gaara que também amava ela, mais também gostava da ex-aluna e isso fez com que as duas ficassem sendo inimigas. - "Gaara é um galinha,un" -pensou

Ino- foi ai que tudo aconteceu – falou Ino tirando-o de seus desvaneios , ela contou-lhe toda a história, tinha que desabafar, mais contar tudo o que sentia para um nukenin era no minimo estranho para a loira -e foi isso, sei que ele fez isso pela vila mais não consigo perdoá-lo – sorriu tristemente – desculpe, não devia estar falando disso com você

Deidara- não se preocupe – "desde quando virei tão compreensivo, un?" - não se importa de falar disso com um nukenin, un?

Ino- não fale assim, mesmo sendo um nukenin está me dando mais atenção do que meus amigos geralmente me dariam – falou divertida

Deidara- você é muito gentil, un

Ino- você também é – sorriu corada

Deidara -ficara olhando Ino -"ela é realmente muito bonita,un"

Ino- também o fitava atentamente - "ele é bem atraente" - corou furiosamente com o pensamento - "o que estou pensalndo afinal?"

Deidara- Devo ir embora pela manhã, você ficará bem,un?

Ino- claro -sorriu triste – sei que é estranho mais vou sentir sua falta Deidara-kun

Deidara- ... - sentiu um aperto no peito - "o que está acontecendo comigo afinal" -penou -vamos dormir, Ino- chan

Ino- vamos...

- no dia seguinte -

Ino olhou para a arvore onde Deidara dormira na noite anterior – ele se foi – falou triste e pôs os olhos em um pequeno embrulho com um bilhete em cima pegou e leu:

" Ino-chan, provavelmente quando ler este bilhete eu já estarei longe, mais quero que saiba que também sentirei sua falta. Deixei um embrulho com comida e acho que tem um rio que corta a floresta que é próximo de onde você esta agora, espero que fique bem e sinto muito sobre seu namoro.

Deidara"

Ino- pegou o papel e guardou sorrindo – "dizendo isso ele nem parece um nukenin, é tão atencioso e gentil" - se sentiu uma enorme onda de tristeza invadir seu coração - "queria que ele tivesse ficado um pouco mais..."

foi até o embrulho e viu algumas frutas e comeu-as, tomou banho e caminhou em direção a vila de Konoha – chegou a hora de voltar ...– falou, não estava mais triste por ter de deixar Gaara.

* * *

><p>Obrigada a todos que leram, mandem reviews please ^.~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime:** Naruto não me pertence... _Inner: que novidade_... eu: u.u se me pertencesse, com certeza o Hidan e o Itachi não teriam partido dessa para uma melhor._ Inner: ... =.='_ eu: =D O Hidan também não me pertence... D= _inner : mais nós pertencemoa ele_ eu: isso ai õ/

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Espero que gostem =D

* * *

><p><strong>Missão<strong>

Ela corria em direção a vila da folha, quando estava em frente ao portão de entrada, deu um longo suspiro e adentrou. Não seria fácil para ela acostumar-se a Konoha novamente, Suna era, definitivamente, diferente em diversos aspectos, o clima, a paisagem e principalmente as pessoas. Os habitantes de Suna eram fechados e até mesmo antissociais. Os de Konoha, no entanto, eram alegres e acolhedores.

Seguia em direção ao escritório da Hokage, não estava pronta para missões, mais sabia que fazê-las iria distrai-la de seus problemas, e distração era o que Ino mais queria nesse momento.

Toc Toc

Ino: Hokage-sama...

Tsunade: Ino, que surpresa você por aqui! – disse a Hokage com um sorriso acolhedor em seu rosto

Ino: sim... foi meio inesperado, mais estou de volta para a vila...permanentemente, e apta a fazer missões –disse decidida

Hokage: mais pensei que você e o Kage...

Ino: Hokage-sama... com todo o respeito, não quero falar desse assunto nesse momento – falou segurando as lágrimas – "fraca...como eu posso ser tão fraca" – martirizava-se mentalmente

Hokage: certo – disse desconfiada – vá para casa descansar e quando receber alguma missão mandarei chamá-la. – falou com o habitual sorriso.

Ino: Hai, Hokage-sama – disse sorrindo forçadamente.

Hokage:...

-X-

Ao sair da sala da Hokage Ino dirigiu-se a floricultura Yamanaka, sentia que precisava se ocupar com alguma coisa, antes que sua cabeça entrasse em colapso

Sakura: Porquinha! – disse animada abraçando a amiga – não sabia que viria para a vila!

Ino: Sakura, que saudade!

Sakura: vai ficar aqui por um bom tempo certo? – disse sorrindo – o Gaara está bem? -parou quando viu Ino ficar quase que instantaneamente triste, ao falar o nome do Kage – aconteceu alguma coisa Ino?

Ino: Sakura... – e sem conseguir segurar o choro, abraçou a amiga, como se ela trouxesse alivio, e segurança – ela escolheu Suna... Suna ... – falou amargurada

Sakura: Suna ... como assim Ino – falou preocupada com a amiga

Ino: os anciões não aprovaram nosso relacionamento, mandaram Gaara casar com uma garota nascida em Suna, ou renunciar ao posto de Kage...

Sakura: e ele...

Ino: ele escolheu Suna, ele nunca ouvia os anciões, mais dessa vez...

Sakura: e a noiva...

Ino: não sei quem será...mas ao que tudo indica é a aluna dele ...Matsuri – disse com brilho indescritível nos olhos, havia ódio, ciúme e um desejo quase palpável de vingança

Sakura: Ino ...você não fará nada certo? – disse preocupada – sabe que se fizer algo ao Kage será uma nukenin

Ino: não farei nada a ele, quero apenas me vingar **dela**! Tudo isso é culpa dela... – disse entre soluços

Sakura: Ino você...

Ino: não se preocupe Sakura mesmo querendo, eu não farei nada a eles... "por enquanto" agora eu preciso descansar, tchau – disse limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo triste para a amiga

Sakura:... "eu espero que não..."

-X-

Ao chegar em casa Ino e se jogou na cama, estava exausta, daqueles três dias de viagem de Suna a Konoha, ela havia parado apenas uma vez, justamente a vez em que ela se encontrara com Deidara

Ino: "Deidara..." – retirou do bolso um pequeno papel, o mesmo em que Deidara havia escrito e leu novamente – " ficarei com saudades de você... " – pensou pouco antes de cair em sono profundo

-X-

Enquanto isso não tão longe dali

Toc Toc

Pain-entre!

Deidara: Pain-sama, o relatório da última missão

Pain: certo, já que esta aqui, darei a você a próxima missão – disse lendo rapidamente o relatório que acabara de receber – quero que você se infiltre na vila da folha e traga informações sobre a Kyuubi. Hábitos, missões ...tudo será importante para a captura do jinchuuiriki, precisamos saber quando e onde atacar, os pontos fracos e fortes, jutsus, taijutsus... um relatório completo!

Deidara: certo, Pain-sama!

Pain: certo, partirá imediatamente, dispensado!

Deidara: Hai!

Lado de fora da sala de reuniões da Akatsuki

Deidara: "Ino...será que eu fiz certo aceitando essa missão?" –pensou preocupado – " se algo acontecer aquele loiro tapado, ela não vai me perdoar..." Droga! – disse revoltado dando um soca na parede ao seu lado

Itachi: cuidado, Deidara...a parede não tem culpa do que quer que esteja te incomodando – disse com habitual ironia dos Uchiha

Deidara: ... não se meta, baka – disse e logo fechou a porta com força na cara de Itachi, que vinha atrás de si

Itachi: ...

Deidara: #se arrumando para missão# - Ino...por que não paro de pensar em você? – pensou alto

Itachi: então e por causa de uma garota? – disse do lado de fora da janela, sendo que só apareciam os olhos e o nariz do mesmo

Deidara: O.O credo – disse jogando um travesseiro em Itachi (N/A: ou em parte dele...) que riu alto, Deidara e Itachi eram amigos embora não parecesse - ... sim estou assim por causa de uma garota, satisfeito? – disse com cara de gato sem dono

Itachi: depois de ver essa cara ridícula, satisfeitíssimo! – disse rindo

Deidara: #cara de WTF!# -e ainda perguntam por que o clã Uchiha esta extinto...

Itachi: Por que eu matei a todos...(?)

Deidara: não, por que são insuportáveis, se não o fizesse, com certeza alguém o faria. E eu me candidato para continuar o serviço – disse lançando um olhar mortal para Itachi

Itachi: # mega gota#

Deidara: estou indo. –disse fazendo um pássaro de argila e subindo em cima do mesmo – volto daqui a um mês

Itachi: ok, Pain-sama disse para enviar relatórios em período regular da missão, de no máximo duas semanas

Deidara: certo! – disse já se distanciando do esconderijo da Akatsuki – essa será uma longa missão...

-X-

_Algumas horas depois..._

Ino acabara de acordar, e estava a caminho do escritório da Hokage novamente, atendendo a um chamado da mesma

**Flash Back ON**

Sai: Ino, Ino...!

Ino:#acordou# annnnh Ahh! – levou um susto e jogou travesseiro em Sai

Sai:...#gota#

Ino: Sai, me assustou!

Sai: a Hokage-sama esta esperando você – disse simplesmente e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido

Ino:ehhhh?

**Flash Back OFF**

Ino: "o que será que a Hokage-sama quer..." – pensava enquanto andava distraidamente em direção ao escritório da Hokage – "será que e um missão!" – pensou animadamente

No escritório da Hokage

Hokage: Ino, soube eu há um espião infiltrado na vila, temo que seja um Akatsuki, quero que descubra quem é e para quem trabalha, e me traga um relatório completo com as características físicas e o tipo de jutsu que ele usa, o que veio fazer aqui...enfim, esta missão e individual e secreta, só estão a par desta missão eu, você, a Shizune, a Sakura e aquele baka ali –disse jogando uma kunai no teto, o local onde esta se chocou abriu-se deixado cair um Naruto curioso - se precisar de ajuda peça a uma de nós! – e virou-se para Naruto – você irá para uma missão nível A no pais da Névoa, eu repasso os detalhes da missão mais tarde. Ok.

Ino e Naruto: certo!

Hokage: ótimo, está dispensada Ino... Naruto, você fica!

-X-

Enquanto caminhava para casa, decidiu passear na área de treinamento do time 10, aquele era o lugar onde sempre ia quando precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco

Ino: um Akatsuki...-disse distraidamente

Shikamaru: Ino?

Ino: Shikamaru!o que faz aqui? Pensei que estava coma Tema-chan – disse sorrindo

Shikamaru: Sua cunhada e a problemática-mor! Ela disse que se eu não arranjasse um germânio para ela não era pra eu aparecer mais! – disse abismado

Ino: rsrsr ... ela não e mais minha cunhada –disse um pouco triste, o que na passou despercebido por Shikamaru – mais eu gosto muito da Tema-chan, eu ajudo te ajudo, vai na floricultura depois e meu arranja esse germânio para você - disse ainda rindo

Shikamaru: problemático ...obrigada Ino, a Tema costuma cumprir o que diz – disse indo em direção a floricultura – essas mulheres...vivem em bando, não sabem se falam mal ou bem umas das outras, e se juntam pra falar mal da gente...

Ino: #mega gota#

?: esse seu amigo e meio tapado, un

Ino arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz novamente, seria mais uma ilusão ou Deidara estava realmente lá? E se era verdade, ele era o inimigo que ela iria delatar a Hokage?

Ino virou-se lentamente, e a cena que viu deixou-a de boca aberta

**Descrição da cena ON**

Naruto estava com o rosto igual o de Deidara, tal como a sua voz, provávelmente resultado de um jutsu de transformação, porém com sua roupa habitual, Sakura estava ao seu lado.

**Descrição da cena OFF**

Ino: Naruto...?

Sakura: não fale do Shikamaru como se não o conhecesse! Baka

Naruto: mais Sakura-chan eu tenho que incorporar o personagem

Sakura: você não está mais no escritório da Hokage, e a **imitação **que a Tsunade-sama se referiu era** Física**

Naruto: mais Sakura-chan...

Ino ficou imersa em seus pensamentos sem dar atenção ao resultado da briga de seus amigos, ela já havia pensado que o inimigo poderia ser Deidara, e ela teria de delatá-lo. Naruto usando o Henge no jutsu era apenas a comprovação que precisava.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado.<p>

Eu publiquei esta fic, também, no AS e no Nyah, se vocês virem esta fic em um site que não estes, por favor me é plágio


End file.
